


Incognito Only Works If You Use It

by Rainy182



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Angst, Old Prompt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Sugar Daddy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Peter finds out some pleasurable secrets about Stiles just in time for valentines day.





	Incognito Only Works If You Use It

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been sitting in my docs for almost a year and it was supposed to be a valentines exchange fic (I instead did something different). I really don't remember who gave it to me, but I'm finally posting it! Hope you enjoy! Also the prompt: _**Stiles forgets to clear his browser history and Peter is a curious bastard with no respect for privacy.**_

Despite popular belief, Peter doesn't lurk, creep, or stalk.  _ Much _ . But in reality, most information seems to fall into his lap with very little prompting. And he can actually only count on two hands and ten toes when he ever  _ actively _ seeked for information. 

This just happens to be one of those times.

Peter had left his watch in the bedroom and had raced inside to get it. Leaving Stiles in the car to stay warm outside of the cold air. When he couldn't find the small silver and gold watch down the living room he trotted upstairs next. 

Leading him to the discovery of an open and unlocked laptop. And while Peter has mostly made an unspoken promise to himself to keep secrets and lies outside of his and Stiles’ relationship...well Valentine's day is around the corner. And what better way to discover what will be a good gift for the holiday than some classic snooping. 

No, not snooping,  _ using the tools that fall into his lap. _

However what greets Peter when he looks at the laptop screen isn't about comics or the most recent news about the latest photography equipment. One that Stiles has expressed interest in the past, and the latter that involves his career as a photographer. No, what greets Peter is something that makes his gums tingle as his fangs try to enlong in arousal. 

The older wolf clears his throat in a flimsy way to regain control. Refocusing Peter lets himself explore the site that at the very top had in teal cursive  _ Daddy's Boy.  _ His eyes quickly jumped from; panties, to collars, to pet gear, to cock rings. And because of it, fantasies that Peter had left unconsidered due to Stiles natural shyness towards sex, begin to make their way to the forefront of his mind. 

Taking a moment to re-adjust himself Peter begins to add items to the cart- his watch forgotten- the total racking up in price ignored. He gets lingerie that matches his eyes, both red and blue, and he gets handmade fox gear along with multiple sizes of steel plugs. The wolf is pretty sure he would have bought plenty more if he hadn't heard the sound of the front door opening and Stiles making his way inside. 

“Peter?” Stiles calls up the stairs the same time that Peter quickly hit the “purchase with speedy shipping!” button. 

The wolf turns away from the computer making sure it is back where he had found it, except this time with the sleep screen on. He opens a random drawer and pulls a few items out to make it seem as if he'd been searching for his watch this whole time. The perfect image of innocence when Stiles walks into the room with a look of worry on his face. 

“Peter, babe, you okay?” Stiles asks he approaches Peter, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Yes,” Peter says with a smile, “Just looking for my watch. The silver and gold one.” 

If Stiles were a wolf he'd hear Peter's heart stutter. If Stiles were a wolf, he'd smell the arousal in the air. How it was heavy like a fog on a cold English morning. However Stiles is simply a spark (although that's no simple thing), and although brilliantly amazing in his own right, he still possessed the senses of a human. And for a brief moment Peter is eternally one hundred percent grateful for that fact.

Stiles was oblivious to what Peter was thinking though, which showed when he just leaned his head back with a laugh. His eyes shining in humor and his grin teasing. 

“You mean the one currently being fixed at the watch shop downtown?” 

“Oh,” was Peter's reply, “I forgot.”  _ Thank God I did. _

With that Stiles’ eyebrows went up in shock, “Wait should I be worried?” 

Peter moves to close the drawer and pull Stiles into his arms in a quick and fluid movement. His head going to nuzzle into the crook of the young sparks’ throat before leaving a small kiss. 

“Of course not Darling,” Peter says truthfully, before his small turns into a knowing smirk, “just busy with planning Valentine's day is all.” 

Stiles smiles, his cheeks flushed pink, at the reminder. Before moving out of Peter's grasp and taking his hand, their wedding bands knocking against each other. 

“Come on Creeperwolf, before we miss our reservation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Huh this is like 50%-ish done. So....yeah, probably just expect the next update around thanksgiving. Sorry:/


End file.
